


Scott Ryder and the Terrible, Horrible, No-Good Very Bad Day

by DeadshotMusketeer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadshotMusketeer/pseuds/DeadshotMusketeer
Summary: Complete.  The Pathfinder's job is not easy.  And the day never seems to end.  Scott Ryder wakes already exhausted and not prepared for the day Andromeda throws at him.  And as the day progresses, he wonders what else can go wrong.  Mild whump.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _I like to keep the descriptive details of Ryder to a minimum so the reader can envision their own Ryder in the story. Also, thanks goes to nugicorn from Aria's Afterlife forum for the title suggestion. This store is complete and will be posted chapter by chapter._

* * *

 

Scott Ryder and the Terrible, Horrible, No-Good Very Bad Day

~A Mass Effect Andromeda story by DeadShotMusketeer~

1.

 

Scott Ryder woke in his bed on the _Tempest_ tangled in damp bed sheets, limbs trembling, heart racing. "Damn it. Not again." Tiny spasms prickled his electrolyte-depleted muscles as he pushed off the covers and swung his feet to the floor. When he stood, shaky legs buckled beneath him, his elbow banging on the nightstand table as he met the floor with a crash.

Using the bed for support he pushed back to his feet. The mattress gave way under his weight and he met the floor again. Adding another bruise to his elbow in the process. "Damn biotics. The doc better not see me like this. She'll have my ass for over extending again."

His third attempt got him standing. But he was dizzy and fighting back rising bile as he shuffled to his cabin door. He managed to make it without throwing up, swept a hand over the door sensor and stumbled into the lower deck.

A few more steps to the mess. He'd duck in, drink a bottle or two of cyto-greens and be back to his normal self in no time. No one would be the wiser to his situation. Clearing pockets of remaining kett wore his biotics down. But exhausted or not, when you found yourself surrounded by assailants, punching down a nova or two saved lives.

When he turned into the mess, he bumped into Gil.

"Whoa there," said Gil.

Ryder nudged past the engineer toward the refrigerator. _Please, let me get something in me first._

"Again, Ryder?" drawled Gil. "Lexi'll kill you if she finds out you're running cold again."

Ryder popped the top off a bottle of bio-juice and downed half a litre before taking a breath. "Then let's not tell her." He forced more juice down his throat and dropped onto the bench surrounding the table.

The cytogenics of the green juice equalized his electrolytes. His limbs stopped trembling. But he still felt like a man tackled by a krogan.

Gil sat on the other end of the bench. "I hear that stuff tastes like shite."

Ryder leaned into the fridge and grabbed another bottle. "It does. But hey, what's a biotic to do?"

"Use their guns more often?"

 _You battle broken pipes and misaligned conduits! What do you know about fifteen kett charging from a building while drop ships surround you?_ "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

"Would you look at that, I gave the Pathfinder advice. So maybe now you can do me a solid…"

The list of today's tasks flooded Ryder's mind, making him weary of Gil's next words. He dropped his head with a sigh. "What is it you want, Gil?"

"T-8…"

… _Eos needs a sweep of the western ridge where the damn kett built a recent stronghold. Bradley wants an escort for a survey team. Trouble's brewing, again, on Kadara. I feel like crap…_

"… we'd have trouble without… can't…"

_Drack won't like his assignment. Hope he's in a good mood. I'll owe him for this. And this juice does taste like shite…_

"It's a small part, but it's important."

Startled by the sudden silence, Ryder turned to Gil. "What?"

"T-8 manifold."

"Oh, yeah, sure. No problem. Where did you say…?"

Gil stood with a chuckle. "Drink more of that bio-juice, pal. You're still a bit off. I said Kadara Port. Vetra knows where to find it." He left the mess chuckling, leaving Ryder alone to tip his head back and stare at the ceiling.

After refuelling his body with another bottle of cyto-greens, he used Kallo's hot water work-around in the shower where he managed to linger too long. His fingertips were wrinkled by the time he exited. He dressed in his uniform then plunked into the chair at his desk. Now late for morning briefing, and tired from the extended shower, his eyes glazed over as he read the long list of new emails that had arrived since before going to sleep. "SAM, organize what I assume are requests for my immediate attention into some sort of agenda and send it to my omni-tool," he said then shut the computer down.

"There is a lot on your plate, Scott."

"Colloquialism," chuckled Ryder. "And you got this one right."

"Liam has been teaching me."

"This should be interesting," murmured Ryder.

Legs still shaky from yesterday's workout with the kett, he decided to grab a coffee from the mess on his way to the conference room. The coffee machine sputtered a cold grainy liquid into his mug, but Ryder didn't have time to fix it or call in Gil to do the job right. Ice coffee had fallen from favour in the early twenty-second century. But he took it anyway since caffeine was caffeine.

He chose the long way through engineering to avoid any mishaps with the ladder, passing Vetra on the way. "You're with me today. We're going to Kadara."

Vetra joined him on the lift. "Before or after the meeting with Tann on the Nexus?"

Ryder's shoulder neck muscles pulled tight. "Damn, I forgot about that."

When the lift stopped, Vetra moved aside. Ryder exited first wherein two eyes bored into the back of his head. "What?" he asked.

"You seem tense, that's all."

"As always, there's too much to do today."

Ryder moved through the decks on autopilot, unaware if Vetra kept talking. At the ramp to the upper lever he stopped when he heard the voices of his crew arguing upstairs in the conference room. Every time more than three members of his crew were in close proximity to each other, the hair on the back of Ryder's neck stood on end. Too many differing opinions converged on this ship, and it was Ryder's job to quell the arguments and tame the participants.

Vetra patted his shoulder as she passed him. "Sounds like everyday."

After sipping his cold coffee he trudged up the ramp, each footfall feeling more leaden than the last, and entered the conference room with heavy shoulders. His presence unnoticed at first, he cleared his throat. When that didn't elicit their attention, he drew a deep breath and shouted, "Quiet! We have a long day and I want to get things started."

The arguing hushed. And a quick scan of the room told him everyone was present, but it was Drack's hulking mass his gaze lingered on. He really was going to hate his assignment.

Body yearning to sit on one of the couches, but opting to stand to project command, Ryder finished off his coffee. He grimaced as the cold liquid slid down his throat and gurgled in his gut.

"So what's on the agenda?" quipped PeeBee, plopping onto one of the couches. "Is it gonna be a travelling day? I hate travelling days. Please tell me it's not a travelling day. They're so boring."

Peebee's chipper voice rang sharp in Ryder's head. He enjoyed watching her lithe body lounging on the couch, and her cheeriness usually brightened his mood. But this morning her voice needed taming.

"Yes and no," he said. "Kadara first. Vetra and I have business to attend with Reyes. The rest of you will go on to Eos. Cora and Liam, meet with Bradley, he's got the details. You'll be fighting kett, so prepare yourselves."

"Sounds like fun," stated Drack. "I'm always up for some kett killin'."

Ryder swallowed. "Sorry Drack, I need you out in the badlands. Christmas wants a team sweeping a vault for remnant relics and needs an escort."

"You mean babysitting," grumbled Drack. "Why me? I'm better suited for killing kett… or killing anything."

"That's your assignment, Drack."

The krogan pounded his chest. "I didn't sign up for babysitting!"

Ryder sighed. Lexi had asked him to watch out for the old krogan. So when he had the chance to give him the easy assignment, he promised her he would. But Lexi wasn't the one who had to deal with the backlash.

He hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Take Jaal with you. It'll make it more fun. You two always find trouble."

"What about me?" asked Peebee.

"Tann wants a report on the remnant technology we've collected. And since you're our expert, you get to write it. We'll be heading to the Nexus tonight so have it done." Ryder looked into his empty mug wishing hot coffee waited for him. When he glanced back at Peebee, her mouth had twisted into a frown. "And no complaining. I'm not in the mood."

Ryder tilted his head back and spoke, invoking the intercom system. "Kallo, set a course for Kadara."

He left his crew grumbling in the conference room without further instructions. "SAM, send emails to everyone with their tasks and mission details."

"Yes, Pathfinder."

"And if any more emails come in for me, file them away for later and don't tell me about them."

Ryder lumbered through the vacant decks of the ship toward the helm where the eager faces of Kallo and Suvi greeted him. Unable to conjure more than a grunt in their direction, he entered the airlock anti-chamber and hunkered down on the bench. With time to spare until their arrival at Kadara, Ryder let his head fall back against the wall and let the sounds of the _Tempest_ soothe his mind. The hiss of a million computer systems at work, the hum of engines throttling the ship through space, it was all white noise to Ryder. He quickly lost himself in the static until he remembered his equipment still needed checking.

Grunting, he dragged himself from blissful peace and quiet into the real world and got to work. By the time he'd reassembled his chest piece, his fingers no longer fumbled with clasps and his mind was more alert. But the sound of the door whooshing open startled him and he dropped his helmet. It clanked on the metal floor.

"Are we really going to see Reyes just to buy a T-8 manifold?" asked Vetra.

"What? No. Who told you that?"

Vetra ticked her head toward the main body of the ship. "I just spoke with Gil. He said, you said, we're going to Kadara port to get him his manifold."

Ryder stood and tossed his helmet on the bench. He opened the weapon's locker and scanned his sniper rifles. "Yes, we're getting him his manifold. But no, not from Reyes. He needs help with something. And as thanks for letting the Initiative set up a colony, Addison generously volunteered me to help him."

Vetra moaned. "And you generously volunteered me to help you."

"Hm, hadn't thought of it like that."

Ryder plucked his viper from its hold and placed it on the bench. Turning back to the locker for a pistol, he sighed. "But regardless, you're coming with me. I have a feeling Reyes wants us to do something… sceptically moral, and I want you by my side."

"Because you think I've got questionable morals?"

 _Foot in mouth._ His temples throbbed.

Carnifex dangling in his hand, Ryder turned to her. "That's not what I mean. I just want someone with me who's good with a gun in case things go south. Which they will if Reyes has anything to do with it."

"Oh, sorry."

Ryder went to her. "Just be ready to go when we get there. I kind of want to be alone right now." He nudged her back, closed the door and went back to his equipment.

A niggling in his gut bothered him, and he knew it was from being rude to Vetra. Not wanting to consider his recent conduct, his mind filled with memories of waking in Andromeda. Adventure and optimism permeated the air. Habitat 7 waited to be explored…

_Yeah, that day sucked too._

His father had died. The role of Pathfinder was thrust upon him and the galaxy was held hostage by a scourge. Ryder reconsidered his optimism that day, especially at taking on his father's position. Some days, there were too many raids. Too many meetings, and too many people thinking that as the Pathfinder he was at their disposal.

He scrubbed his tired eyes and let his hands fall into his lap. Sleep pleaded he lie down. But his equipment needed checking before they arrived at Kadara.

"Just twenty minutes," he said, letting his eyes close.

"Twenty minutes of what, Pathfinder?"

"Twenty minutes of sleep, SAM."

"I will wake you, Pathfinder."

Ryder closed his eyes. "Thanks."

Ryder dreamt of kett chasing him through endless canyons. Outlaws gunning him down from every direction and emails flooding his omni-tool. He woke with a jerk at SAM's alert, heart racing like he'd run a marathon.

"How close are we to Kadara?"

SAM's voice came over the intercom. "Kallo is nearing his descent. I have alerted Vetra. She states she will be here shortly."

"Good."

Noticing his equipment still scattered and unchecked on the floor, he rushed to dress. As he fixed his sniper to the slot on his back the door whooshed open.

"Good to go?" asked Vetra, stepping into the airlock anti-chamber.

Vetra always had things to do, places to go and people to meet, yet she never had a strap or scarf out of place. Ryder slung his carnifex into its armour slot with jealous vigour. "Yeah."

They entered the airlock to await touchdown. Ryder ran a hand down his face and looked at the floor. "Reyes wants to meet at Tartarus. I'll go while you get that part Gil wants. He said you'd know where to find it. Then meet me with Reyes."

Eyes narrowed as she stared back at him, she drawled, "Sure thing."

"What is it?"

"You know, I can go see what Reyes wants and report back to you? Maybe it's something that doesn't need your personal attention."

"Why do you say that?"

If Vetra had eyebrows, they would have reached her hairline, if she had one of those as well. "Cause you look like shit, Ryder."

Ryder smiled. "Don't I know it."

"We'll get the part later," Vetra said, patting his arm. "I'll go with you to see Reyes."

The _Tempest_ jolted to a stop, knocking Ryder into Vetra, and them both to the deck.

Ryder pushed himself up. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry about the rough landing," Kallo called over the intercom. "I… I don't know what happened."

"I said I needed that T-8 manifold!" Gil's voice shouted back.

"You could have told me that before I made my landing!" replied Kallo.

"Oh, the high and mighty Kallo doesn't…"

Ryder frowned. "Is it too late to return to the Milky Way?"

…to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The stench of rancid water burned the back of Ryder's throat the moment he stepped into Kadara's lower port. "Is the air here ever going to clear up?"

Vetra waved a hand in front of her face. "Most of this stink is coming from Tartarus."

"Yeah, there is a bit of a stale ale and krogan body odour in the mix."

As they entered Tartarus techno-beats boomed from all corners of the bar while dancers gyrated in their cages. And Ryder's boots stuck to the floor where patches of dried ale and vomit remained un-cleaned.

Vetra climbed the stairs ahead of Ryder. As she ran a finger along the grimy rail she looked back at Ryder with disgust. "Knowing Reyes, you'd think he'd hang out in nicer places."

"Yeah, but he likes it this way. No one thinks to look for him here." Ryder smiled as he kept the rest of the explanation quiet, like Reyes had asked him to do.

In the back room on the second floor, Reyes lounged on a couch surrounded by several armed men. He dismissed them with a wave of his hand on Ryder and Vetra's entrance. "Pathfinder! Sit, join me."

"I'll stand."

Reyes poured three glasses of whiskey. "You won't join me?"

"No," replied Ryder.

"Then it's straight to business."

Vetra crossed her arms over her chest piece. "What do you want, Reyes?"

Reyes laughed and crossed the room to where the Initiative members stood. His swinging hips indicating to the Pathfinder that he wanted something bad enough to flirt with him.

"So," drawled Reyes, sliding an arm around Ryder's waist.

Ryder stepped back. "I've said no, Reyes. Now, what is it Addison promised I'd do for you?"

Reyes covered his gaping mouth and winked. "You're turning me down? Again? Does that mean you and that asari are a thing now?"

Vetra stared wide-eyed at Ryder, mouth hung open. "You and Peebee? How'd I not know?" she asked.

"What? No." Ryder waved his arms. "Nothing… I… I told Reyes I kinda liked… Wait. How'd this become about me?"

Reyes frowned and returned to the table holding the whiskey. "We're meeting to talk business. Stop making this about you, Pathfinder."

Ryder clenched his jaw. _I swear I'll punch you again, Reyes._

"We'll talk about you and PeeBee later," Vetra whispered in Ryder's ear. She stepped forward and nodded at Reyes. "What's the mission?"

Reyes drank one whiskey then stared in earnest at the other two glasses. "Yes. Business," he said, turning to Ryder. "Do you remember that rooming house out on the edge of Sulphur Springs? The one run by the turian you killed? Well, I've heard rumours."

"We're here because of rumours?" asked Ryder.

"Well, more than rumours. I know for a fact some of Sloane's old gang are trying to re-establish themselves. They're using the house as their headquarters."

Ryder frowned. "So close to our outpost?"

"How good is your intel?" asked Vetra.

Reyes grabbed a pistol from under one of the sofa cushions and motioned toward the door. "Why don't I explain on the way. Saves time. And I've been dying for a ride in your nomad. It's still painted black, right?"

"Actually, it's now Roll Initiative," replied Ryder. "So suck it up."

The nomad sat primed and stocked beside the forward station. Reyes called shotgun, but Vetra took the front seat, leaving him to climb begrudgingly into the back. Ryder kept his foot light on the gas pedal as he drove, for he was in no rush to get there. Wanting a distraction from Reyes's blithering backseat driving, he turned to Vetra. "What's a T-8 manifold for anyway?"

"It's used…"

"Turn right up here," instructed Reyes.

"I know where I'm going."

Reyes shrugged and lounged back in his seat. As he caressed the armrests he let out a low whistle. "The Initiative went all out. Leather seats. Where are the cup holders?"

"It's a combat vehicle, dipshit. There aren't any," replied Vetra. "Now what is it we're heading into?"

"Ah yes, Sloane's cronies. A turian who calls himself Crossfire, on account of his sniper skills, is in charge. He's fortified the two buildings, but my agents in the Collective have him surrounded."

Ryder peered at Reyes through the rear-view mirror. "Then what do you need us for?"

"You heard me say their leader has exceptional sniper skills, did you not?"

A vein throbbed in Ryder's head. "And you need me to take him out."

"I figure if we take out the leader, the rest will fall."

Vetra looked back at Reyes. "Do you not see the irony in this?"

Reyes laughed. "Well, perhaps you didn't quite understand me. When I say the rest will fall, I mean to their deaths. I don't expect you or I, or my agents, to sit around idle while Ryder has all the fun."

Ryder parked the nomad behind a hill near the old rooming house. Reyes's men lay perched on the ledge most likely watching for a chance to take out Crossfire. To his left, and crouched around a rock, several salarians and a human busied themselves studying an omni-tool. Ryder suspected they were the tacticians.

"And you're sure your intel is right?" asked Ryder. This _was_ Reyes. He'd stab you in the back as easily as he would fund a medical clinic. Ryder didn't regret saving him over Sloane, but as willing as he'd shake his hand, he'd arm the other.

"Of course," drawled Reyes. "Now let's take care of this. I've other plans for this evening."

Ryder climbed out, waited for Reyes to disembark then closed the door. Vetra met him at the right storage compartment where she watched him down a bottle of cytogreens.

"Still running cold?" she asked.

"Let me guess? Gil told you?"

Vetra smiled. "Sure did. But he didn't tell the doc, so you're all good."

"Great. Besides, I'm just fuelling up. I still have a feeling things are gonna go south. It's been that kind of day. Now let's get this over with."

Ryder set their communications to closed-channel then added Reyes to the link through SAM. He unlocked his viper from his back and sauntered toward the men hovering over the omni-tool.

Close behind him, Vetra whisper in his ear, "I haven't forgotten about you and PeeBee. But I'll save that for later."

 _It's just…_ "There's something… We don't know what we are."

"Uh huh," chuckled Vetra. She patted him on the shoulder and moved ahead of him.

After a quick reading of Addison's mission confirmation, Ryder took a position on the south ridge. "SAM. What am I looking at here?"

On their private channel, SAM replied, "There are three armed turians and a heavily armoured female human in the house where the krogan died. There are also five unarmed persons sitting on the kitchen floor."

"Hostages?"

"I do not know."

"What about the other building, SAM?"

"I cannot penetrate the shields. I do not know what is inside. Apologies, Pathfinder. I will keep attempting work-arounds."

"Thanks, SAM."

Ryder slid down the hill, moved to the north side of the encampment and took cover behind a rocky outcropping. Through the sight of his viper he scanned the compound.

"Any luck seeing in the main building yet?"

"Not yet, Pathfinder. But there is a turian on the roof."

"Already knew that," replied Ryder. Through his scope he spotted a crate on the roof of the old boarding house. A perfect place for Crossfire to hide.

When he saw the turian's crest of horns peek above the crate, Ryder narrowed his aiming eye. Took a breath and started to release it when…

"How did you know about the turian? He is behind cover?" asked SAM.

Ryder sighed. "Because it's Crossfire and he wouldn't be inside. Someone proud enough of his sniper skills to call himself Crossfire wouldn't hide inside a fortified building. When you said you couldn't penetrate the shield, I knew Crossfire would be outside where he can prove his skills."

"I understand."

"Good, now be quiet."

As Ryder re-gripped his viper his kinetic barrier shimmered and vibrated. Crossfire had him in his sights, but was toying with him by only using a concussive shot. Ryder grumbled, switched his ammo to disrupter. "I'm not in the mood for games."

Ryder squeezed the trigger. The turian's armour shimmered before the spiky head disappeared below the ledge. _Hopefully to the ground_ , thought Ryder as he waited to see if Crossfire would rise.

When he didn't, Ryder climbed back down the hill toward the others, thinking that was too easy. _Way too easy._ But now he and Vetra could go get the T-8 manifold Gil wanted. And grab a drink at Kralla's Song while they waited for the _Tempest_ to return from Eos.

Vetra approached Ryder from a group of salarians checking their tech armour. "Nice shot, but the jobs' not done."

Ryder locked his viper to its back slot. Whatever fight was coming, he was sure it would be close-quarter from this point on. "Are we storming the castle?"

"Looks like it," replied Vetra. "Just not sure what's inside. The Collective is securing the other building. So it's up to us to you know, clear out the main building."

"Yeah. SAM hasn't had any luck penetrating the shield. Wonder what's in there?"

Vetra shrugged. "Or who's in there?"

Reyes approached from behind and clapped a hand on Ryder's shoulder. "Sloane's people. That's all that's important. Now why don't you go do what you do best," he said as he pushed Ryder toward the building.

"Why do I always find myself in these types of situations?" asked Ryder.

Vetra laughed. "A promise is a promise."

"Even if it wasn't made by me?"

Ryder pulled out his carnifex, loaded disruptor ammo and approached the front door. He was still in no mood for games. "If SAM can't unlock it, I'll shoot it open."

"Why don't you try knocking?"

Ryder raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Why not?"

Ryder shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to be polite, I guess."

"It's a little late for niceties. You just killed their leader. I thought we could save the ammo."

Ryder frowned and knocked on the door. To his surprise it slid open. An initial glance showed bunk beds stacked with crates, metal barrels cluttering the floor and several aliens standing in the middle of the mess. He gripped his trigger, then hesitated. No one was carrying weapons.

"Don't shoot!" called the turian standing out front.

Ryder stepped inside the room, his finger still on the trigger. "Ah, what's going on…"

Something whizzed past Ryder's ear. A violent force threw him backward to the floor. His breath exploded from his lungs on impact. He lay coughing on the floor, dazed by the flash of white light burning his eyes.

Heat engulfed him, burned his exposed skin. Smokey bitterness filled his mouth and lingered on his tongue. He rolled onto his hands and knees and retched until hands grabbed him and pulled him from the room. On the ground outside, Ryder lay on his back coughing and sucking in as much air as his aching lungs would allow.

Vetra leaned over him. "Ryder? Scott? Are you okay?"

Ryder rolled onto his side to spit out the thick sour phlegm in his throat. "What the hell happened?"

"I happened," said Reyes. He stood over Ryder smiling and dangling a grenade pin from his fingers.

Vetra grabbed Reyes by the shoulders. "You asshole! You almost killed the Pathfinder!"

Reyes pushed Vetra away. "He's fine. Look."

As Ryder listened to them, adrenaline shot through his veins. Anger swept through him, took control of his mental senses. A biotic charge rippled under his skin. He didn't remember activating one. Though he certainly had somewhere to discharge it.

Ryder jumped to his feet and charged Reyes. "You son-of-a-bitch! I had that handled!"

Reyes landed sprawled on the ground several metres beyond where he once stood. A hand touched Ryder's shoulder. Violated, he spun around and shoved the intruder back. "Don't touch me!"

"Scott?" Vetra was rubbing her shoulder as she stared at him with wide eyes. "It's me."

Ryder's breath caught in his throat. _Vetra?_ "Did I…? Did I hurt you?" His limbs ached to move, his biotics were charging without his consent. With caution he reached out to her. "Vetra…" Sensing he wouldn't be able to control his strength, he pulled his arm back. "I'm sorry."

"What's gotten into you? Are you all right?"

Ryder stumbled back. Every fibre of his being wanted to release another biotic charge. A fire burned in his chest. His sight sharpened, his skin prickled with the bites of a thousand fire ants. And he swore he heard crickets chirping back in the Milky Way. He felt powerful. Invigorated… Good.

But this wasn't right. He had no control.

Ryder crouched till his fingertips touched the red dirt beneath him where he tried to ground himself. The energy inside him needed to be relinquished. But not here.

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths._

It wasn't helping.

He stood with his feet planted shoulder width apart. Chest heaving and sweat dripping down his back like an acid wash, he saw the Charlatan struggling up from the ground. Ryder ran to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "What was in that explosive?"

Reyes raised his hands as he sagged back down to the ground. "Nothing. I swear… Let go of me. You're hurting me."

Ryder didn't mind hurting Reyes. But when the Charlatans' armour started to crack under his grip, it surprised even him and he let go.

_Biotics. Something's affecting my biotics._

Ryder closed his eyes, gritted his teeth in defence of the raw power surging through his body. "I need to get out of here." He ran toward the nomad, stopped and glanced back at Reyes. "We're done here?"

"Not exactly," replied Reyes.

"Actually, that wasn't a question." The nomad's door opened on Ryder's approach. He climbed into the passenger seat knowing he was in no shape to drive.

A moment later, Vetra appeared on the driver's side. With one hand resting on the door, she stood watching him with narrowed eyes.

Ryder clenched his jaw, drew the steadiest breath he could and looked at her. "Get in. Get us out of here."

"What's…"

Ryder's biotic capacity was reaching an exorbitant level. "Drive. Now. Somewhere remote."

Vetra climbed in. "Yeah, sure thing."

The nomad backed up, turned sharp and sped across the hills.

_SAM. SAM? Dammit!_

The silence in Ryder's head fuelled his anxiety. He grabbed his knees to stop his hands from shaking. Static electricity surged from his fingertips rattling his armour.

Vetra skimmed the nomad along a cliff then turned the vehicle toward open land. "Your biotics?"

"What gave it away?"

The nomad came to a sudden halt. "Your whole body is shaking," said Vetra.

Ryder needed to release the charge now. He needed away from the vehicle before he obliterated Vetra. When the passenger side door flew open he ran from Vetra until he couldn't run any longer.

A scream tore from his throat as he pounded a fist into the ground. A nova wave spread out around Ryder with such ferocity he couldn't keep his feet under him. He landed on his side, exhausted but not spent. The biotic charge inside him was less, but not gone so he scrambled to his feet and released a second nova.

 _Better_ , he thought. Power still rippled through him, but at least it was now containable. He rested his hands on his knees and drew in deep breaths to help stop the build-up from charging again. "How you doing, Vetra?"

"That was something else," she replied. She was picking herself off the ground when Ryder looked at her. After off dusting her armour she approached him with discretion. "You okay now?"

Ryder stood. "SAM, how am I doing?"

The silence reminded him SAM was off-line. Whatever was affecting his biotics was affecting him too. The silence in his head was eerie. "SAM's gone."

"SAM?" called Vetra.

"Yes,Vetra."

Vetra shrugged. "He's still here."

Ryder tapped the side of his head. "But not here."

"I have lost my connection with the Pathfinder," said SAM's voice over the intercom of Vetra's hardsuit.

"Oh. That's a problem," she replied.

Ryder huffed. "At least it didn't kill me this time."

"Yeah, there's that." Vetra looked around as if something interested her before resting her sight back on Ryder. "So, are you just going to stand there? Or are we going to get the hell out of here?"

Ryder did a mental assessment, and deciding it was safe to approach Vetra he headed toward her and the nomad. Muscles coiled, and anxiety clouding his thoughts, Ryder forced himself to remain calm. He wasn't sure if he could control himself if someone so happened to piss him off. So he was thankful to only have Vetra near him. "Let's get back to the port, and get that manifold for Gil."

"You sure you're up for it?"

"Have to do something. The _Tempest_ won't be back from Eos for another hour or so. And I have to keep moving."

Vetra opened the door of the nomad for him. "We could have you checked out by Dr. Nakamoto? He owes us. Or at least, owes you."

"And what do you think he can do about SAM?"

"Nothing, Pathfinder," replied SAM's voice over the nomad's intercom. "I will add, that I'm not getting used to this. I feel a void."

Ryder climbed into the nomad. "You and me both, buddy. You and me both."

…to be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Apprehensive of the possible side effects, Ryder refused to engage his biotics or use jump jets as he walked alongside Vetra through the gates of Kadara's lower port, past Tautarus and onto the lift. It seemed like an impossibly long walk. Each step hyperactive muscles demanded activity. Ryder itched to discharge a lance on someone. But as Pathfinder he needed to retain composure.

The lift jolted to a stop at the upper port triggering an electrical discharge from his fingertips. Adrenaline invigorated him after a battle, but this was incredible. He felt energized. Powerful.

In the main hub, the chaos of the port excited Ryder's senses. People talking, people yelling. The hum of neon lights and the whine of shuttles taking off and landing. Ryder wanted to lose himself in the pandemonium. Become one with the energy. Harness its power and reign it all in. He was sure he could handle it.

He spotted Kralla's Song. "I'm getting a drink while you fetch this manifold Gil wants."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

Vetra sounded worried, but Ryder's back was already turned to her as he waved a hand above his head. "Nope. But when has that ever stopped me before."

"Don't get into any trouble! You're kinda wound pretty tight right now!"

 _Which is why Kralla's Song is the perfect place for me right now_. Ryder waved again before engaging the door to the bar.

Inside Kralla's Song, techno-beats thumped up from the floor into his chest. His heart beat kept cadence. Exhilarated, motivated, Ryder bounded down the main stairs to where Umi waited at the counter.

No preamble. He spoke one word. "Whiskey."

Umi frowned and sighed her response. "I'm only to serve you from Reyes's private reserve. I'll be right back."

When she left, Ryder leaned his back against the bar and surveyed the room. _Only fitting for someone of my stature. After all, this place is all the better for meeting me._

When the room didn't provide enough stimulation for his power hungry appetite, his gaze shifted out the window. Varying shades of pinks smeared with stokes of orange decorated the sky outside. Scatterings of stratus clouds added mystery to the vista. Making him wonder how a sky so beautiful could exist over such a dangerous planet. Without warning, that stimulation he'd been searching for presented itself. Two krogan across the room started taunting him with unpleasant words concerning his parentage.

Ryder smiled. "Friends of Sloane's?"

The larger of the two krogan slammed his drink on the ground.

Ryder shook his head. "Umi's not gonna like that. She's gonna make you pay."

The krogan stomped toward Ryder pounding a fist into his other open palm. "And you're not gonna like what I do to you."

The krogan's friend followed behind him flexing his shoulder muscles and grunting. "Sloane kept us fed you stinking pyjak! I had purpose!"

Ryder's skin shimmered with biotic energy. His lips twitched into a crooked smile. "There's only two of you. Why don't you find a friend and we'll make this a fair fight." He flung his right arm forward and unleashed a burst of energy strong enough to throw both krogan back several feet into a wall. To his surprise, the concrete buckled and crumpled on the krogan's impact. He'd made a new window in Umi's bar.

His hands still shimmering with bioelectrical currents ready to discharge, Ryder's eyes widened. "I'm a biotic god."

Two arms engulfed his chest pinning his arms to his sides. The breath-stealing squeeze could only come from a krogan. "So you did have a friend," panted Ryder.

The krogan's clench magnified. "You need to learn respect!"

Ryder's chest constricted. Lack of oxygen to his brain turned his mind fuzzy. He didn't have long before passing out.

_Think Ryder! Think! SAM?_

No response. His vision dimmed at the edges. Seconds to unconsciousness, he pictured the krogans beating his lifeless form to a pulp.

His vision went black.

_Do something! Now!_

Ryder balled his hands into fists, expelled all the biotic energy he could muster and released annihilation.

Ryder's lungs expanded instantly, but the oxygen didn't move fast enough to his head. He dropped to the floor in a boneless heap, head spinning and yelling for SAM. Screams and curses filled the air. Something hard and blunt crashed into his abdomen. A krogan boot? Another hit to the torso then his back. The wind rushed out of him; sucking back much needed oxygen moving to his brain until his senses disappeared.

~MEA~

Cool air caressed Ryder's cheeks and neck. Until it stung and a shiver ran down his spine.

Muffled voices chattered near him, triggering his curiosity. He thought he heard his name and opened his eyes to a bright blinding light. He moaned and clamped his eyes shut.

"You're awake."

 _Vetra?_ Ryder pried open one eye to see the turian standing over him.

Vetra stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "Umi came into the bar right when you were busy destroying it. She wasn't happy. You're lucky you were unconscious and didn't have to listen to her tirade. But I did. And Ryder, you better have some credits saved, cause she expects you to pay for all the damage… And then some."

"What? When did you…"

"Umi came running out of her bar screaming for help. I was outside and ran back in with her. I got to you before anyone else could beat your lifeless butt… So, you know… you're welcome."

"Where… where am I?"

"Medbay on the _Tempest_."

"That long?"

"Yeah, you've been out that long."

Doctor T'Perro's head appeared above Ryder. The scowl on her face was enough for him to wish he were still unconscious. "I'm going to restrain myself from giving you another lecture on how _not_ to get yourself killed. And instead, calmly ask how are your feeling?"

 _SAM?_ Still no voice. _Dammit._ Ryder lifted an arm from the bed to rub his aching head, but the limb was heavy, he couldn't move it an inch. "I can't move."

Lexi held up a long needle-tipped injector. "You may be awake, but you're still sedated. I gave you thyroxigen. It subdues your biotics. And for extra precaution, Vetra shackled you to the bed."

"You were out of control, Ryder," said Vetra. "Ever since that explosion at the rooming house, your biotics have been running amok. You almost caused a singularity in medbay when we brought you in here. And you were still unconscious at the time."

Ryder looked down his right arm then the other. Padded leather straps tied him to the bed at the wrists. He flexed his hands then clenched them tight. "I can still feel my biotics wanting to activate."

Lexi neared the injector to his neck where the main biotic implant lay beneath the skin. "Do you need more sedative?"

"No!" Ryder swallowed, drew a deep breath, which sent a sharp pain across his chest. He clamped down a reaction by clenching his jaw until the pain subsided. "I'm fine. I can control it."

"You sure?" asked Lexi. Ryder nodded his heavy head and Lexi stood back.

So many thoughts ran through Ryder's head. Why do I hurt so much? Why have my biotics gone berserk? How am I going to pay for Umi's bar? But what came out of his mouth was, "Did you get the T-8 manifold?"

Vetra's mandibles fluttered. "I was gone for five minutes before I had to help you out! I never had the chance."

"Gil will be mad," replied Ryder.

"I'm mad!"

The door to medbay opened and Suvi rushed in carrying a small case in her hand. "I've got the sample." She paused at the end of the bed. "Oh, Pathfinder, you're awake. It's good to see you. You gave us all quite the scare."

Ryder smiled. Suvi was a cute little thing, sharp as a whip with a sense of curiosity that could kill a herd of cats. And it probably would if she continued to lick rocks. If his interests weren't directed toward a certain hyperactive asari, he'd be heartbroken Suvi preferred women. "Hi Suvi. What sample?"

"Oh yes, this." Suvi held up the case. "I went to Charybdis Point with Jaal to collect samples of the substance wreaking havoc on your biotics."

T'Perro took the case, withdrew several vials and slid behind one of her medical contraptions.

"Your first away mission," said Ryder. Suvi's mouth turned down at the edges. Ryder frowned. "What'd I say?"

Vetra turned her head and coughed out an answer. "Meridian… ahem. We were all there."

 _Oh crap._ "I mean, your second away mission."

Suvi smiled. "It's all right, Pathfinder. Your brain's a little wonky right now."

"I'd say it is," stated T'Perro. She stood beside the bed, leaned over and shone a light in Ryder's eyes. Ryder squirmed until she held his chin tight in her hand. "Hold still."

"What is it?" asked Vetra. "Everything okay?"

T'Perro stood back, crossed her arms over her chest. "In time, yes. But there is no way to predict how long the effects will last. It depends on how much minigen X3 he inhaled."

"Minigen X3!" Vetra let out a long whistle. "Boy howdy."

"And then some," added T'Perro.

Ryder's eyes went wide. He gulped before asking, "What's that?"

…to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Suvi stood in the medbay, brow furrowed as she tapped a finger on her cheek. "Minigen X3… I've heard of it. It has something to do with biotics, doesn't it?"

T'Perro rolled her eyes. "I believe users of the- may I add _illegal_ substance- describe themselves as… biotic gods. There was some smarmy little volus on Nos Astra who had dealings with the drug. But I don't know what ever happened to him."

Memories of throwing krogan across a bar flashed into Ryder's mind. How his biotic energy rippled with ferocious intensity making him feel powerful. "Yep. Biotic god. That sounds about right."

"How did it get here?" asked Suvi. "All the way to Andromeda?"

"The same way popcorn and cats did," said Vetra, "contraband." She shook her head. "How did I not know about this?"

A tingle ran up Ryder's spine as tiny pulses of static electricity discharged from his fingertips, electrifying the bed. Evidence the minigen still resided in his system. He'd never heard of the drug, and he couldn't say he didn't like the effects, but he couldn't work like this. He couldn't function as a Pathfinder if he were lancing crewmates or annihilating Initiative members on a whim. "So what do we do about this?"

"You _don't_ use your biotics!" replied T'Perro. "Remain calm. Think happy thoughts. Kittens and killing kett. We don't need you sneezing and blowing a hole in the _Tempest._ "

Vetra winked at him. "Or, you know, maybe think about PeeBee."

Ryder flushed, clenched his teeth. He wasn't willing to talk about that yet. "So Vetra, about that T-8 manifold…" Beeping from a monitor caught his attention and he turned to T'Perro. "What is it?"

"I said remain calm," stated T'Perro. She placed a hand on his chest, which he found strangely tranquillizing. Then she smiled. Lexi rarely smiled. So worried about the crew, about everyone's wellbeing, her face tended to remain in a constant scowl. Ryder thought it nice to see her countenance soften, even for a brief moment.

"Now everyone out," she ordered. "The Pathfinder needs his rest."

Music to Ryder's ears. But one thing still bothered him. The void in his head. "What about SAM?"

"I am here," replied the implant's voice over the intercom.

"Yeah, but not here." Ryder couldn't move, so he imagined himself pointing to his head.

"The neurotoxicity level of the minigen X3 overloaded your senses. Our displacement is temporary until the drug leaves your system."

"SAM's right," said T'Perro. "But we'll have to reconnect you back at SAM node on the _Hyperion_ none-the-less."

Still scary as shit according to Ryder. But he swallowed his concern so as not to further worry his crew and decided that changing the topic was in order. "We're on our way to the Nexus?"

"Right on schedule," said Vetra.

 _But without Gil's manifold,_ Ryder admonished to himself.

Minor mission or not, an unfinished task grated on Ryder's nerves. He hoped that without the manifold, their next landing wouldn't be as hazardous as their last. He still had bruises from landing on top of Vetra… or was that pain in his ribs from a krogan fist?

He surely had taken a beating in Umi's bar. He hoped his favourite armour remained intact. It had taken forever to acquire all the right pieces. Not to mention a good portion of his salary. Either way, sleep tugged at his mind and he wanted nothing more than to take Lexi's advice and rest. If only PeeBee would come and see him, he would drift off without hesitation. Her presence, knowing she cared at least a little bit to see how he was doing would brighten this horrible day.

Vetra was leaving medbay so he caught her before she left. "So, Vetra… do you know where PeeBee is?"

"Hm, I don't know. Do you want me to get her?"

Not wanting to seem desperate he replied, "No. No, that's okay." After Vetra left, he closed his eyes and let soothing memories of time spent floating in the life-pod with PeeBee lull him to sleep.

~MEA~

PeeBee stomped down the corridor outside medbay. Her hands wrapping themselves in circles as she made another pass down the hall. "What if he's not okay? What if he is? Am I supposed to run to him? Do I act casual?"

"Whoa, calm down there, PeeBee," said Vetra. She blocked the hall until PeeBee ran into her.

"I don't know what to do?" cried PeeBee. She pushed off Vetra and threw her arms in the air. "There's too much… I don't know… stuff… unwelcome stuff… going through my head. I don't know what to do? What should I do? Should I see if he's all right? He's all right, isn't he? You were just in there. Tell me he's all right?"

"Relax. He's going to be fine."

PeeBee's eyes widened. She clapped her hands, bounced on booted toes. "He is? By the goddess, that's good news. Are you sure? You're not lying, to you know, make me feel better?"

Vetra looked her steady in the eyes. "Do I ever lie?"

"Well, no."

"Then listen to me, Ryder's going to be okay. A little rough around the edges, and maybe a little loopy from the minigen X3 he inhaled…"

"Minigen!" PeeBee braced her hands on her hips, tapped a beat with the toe of her boot. "Where? What… How? But most importantly, why would he take that garbage?"

Vetra frowned. "He didn't do it on purpose. There were crates of it in the rooming house that exploded when that scum, Reyes, threw in the grenade."

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense."

"Now why don't you go in there and talk to him yourself. It's what couples do. They communicate one on one, not through turian intermediaries."

"You think I should?"

Vetra nodded.

"Really?"

"Really. He asked about you."

A smile crept across PeeBee's face as she looked over her shoulder at the medbay door. Her heart ached as she imagined what lay on the other side. Was it from excitement at seeing him? Or was her heart telling her she shouldn't go? Their relationship started not that long ago, they were still finding their way. Was it too soon to be the bedside caregiver? So much of her wanted to go through that door, but the small part that didn't had a very loud voice and kept telling her it was too soon for such familiarity.

She turned back to Vetra suddenly aware of something the turian had just said. "Wait, how'd you know about Ryder and I?"

Vetra smiled. "I have my ways. Now go in there before I shove you through that door."

"What do I say to him?"

"Whatever comes to mind," replied Vetra. "But it probably won't matter, he was falling asleep when I left."

PeeBee nodded. "Oh, okay. So I should just sit with him?"

Vetra shoved her through the door. "Go!"

PeeBee stumbled into medbay and came to an abrupt halt at the end of Ryder's bed. In sleep he looked peaceful. She hesitated disturbing him. But his breathing was strong and only a few wires were stuck to his purple and yellow chest. PeeBee had seen worse.

She let out a breath and tiptoed forward, then noticed leather straps securing Ryder's wrists to the bed. Her lips thinned into a straight line as she turned a levelling gaze on Lexi.

With arms raised in a soothing gesture, Lexi said, "It's only a precaution."

PeeBee's jaw clenched. "Go on. Doctor."

Lexi moved forward, speaking in a soft voice. "His biotics are unstable. We don't want him lancing the walls or annihilating the ceiling by accident. The Pathfinder is aware of why the restraints are necessary."

PeeBee's eyes narrowed. "So it's for his own protection?"

"And ours," said Suvi. The scientist moved to PeeBee's side and ushered her into a chair beside Ryder's bed. "If you would like to see him, why don't you sit here."

"But be quiet," ordered Lexi.

PeeBee glared at the doctor then smiled at Suvi. "I'll sit here. If that's all right with the good doctor," she said more than asked as she slid her backside onto the bed beside Ryder's shoulder.

"Be careful!" ordered Lexi. "He's still mildly charged. It transfers to the bed…"

PeeBee cut her off with a wave of her hand. "I'm asari, duh. I can handle a little static electricity." She sat. And when microscopic jolts nipped her backside, she hid her discomfort so as not to validate Lexi's warning.

Lexi threw her arms in the air and went back to her desk. PeeBee squirmed a moment longer before finding a position where the jolts weren't so bothersome. Then she laid a hand on Ryder's forehead and brushed back the hair, which had fallen over his eyes. He always kept his hair so tidy and neat; each strand perfectly in place on top of his cute little face.

 _So young_ , she thought. _And so much responsibility_. "Yet you still manage to be a badass when the time comes," she said.

"He must like you."

PeeBee looked up at Suvi's voice and drew her hand back into her lap. "What?"

"From the moment you touched him his heart rate has come down."

"Well, we do have a little something in the mix. It's new. But I think it's gonna work, you know."

Lexi entered the conversation with a grimace. "Hm."

PeeBee harrumphed. "Figures you'd have something to say about it. What? You don't approve?"

"What? No," replied Lexi. She shook her head and pressed some buttons on one of the monitors before resting a hand on Ryder's forehead; her own brow furrowed with worry lines. "You two are good for each other. It's not that, that concerns me."

A warm sensation spread out from PeeBee's chest into each of her limbs. She squirmed until she stood and crossed her arms over her chest. "Something's wrong? Isn't it?" She dropped her hands, stepped back from the bed then forward again. "Um, what is it? What is it?"

Lexi's eyes were soft when she looked at her. "He has a fever."

"Is that normal with minigen X3?" asked Suvi.

"No," replied Lexi. "Not this late in the game. Something else must be wrong."

…to be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Scott Ryder clung to a precipice, his body dangling over the gapping maw of a raging volcano. Below him lava sputtered and churned, throwing waves of heat at his tired body. The only thing stopping him from plunging into the fiery pit were raw and bleeding fingertips digging into hot earth. He didn't dare let go of his precarious hold, even as sweat dripped down his brow tickling the sensitive skin and threatening to sting his eyes.

The sharp edges of the rock cut into his hand. He slipped, ignored the pain and found purchase again. A tiny voice, above and beyond the ledge's edge signalled help nearby. He looked up. But transfixed by the swirling oranges and blacks of a violent heat ravaged sky above, he couldn't see who belonged to the voice. But it kept calling. Female. Soft yet urgent.

_Who? What do you want?_

Delicate fingers swept across his forehead. Then they vanished.

_Come back. Don't leave._

Pieces of his armour started to fall off one by one. First his boots, next his leg pieces. Right. Left. A moment's relief when his chest plate slid down his sweat soaked back exposing his scorched skin to air. His favourite armour tumbled downward into the lava where it bubbled and boiled down to its essential materials. Now bare chested, the craggy rocks dug deep into his torso.

Another moment passed and he was in his boxer-briefs, the hot surface of the volcano walls scratched his legs.

_What?_

He peered down to find wires attached to his chest. A beeping interrupted the soft voices coming from overhead, steady and annoying.

_What is going on here? SAM?_

No answer.

The waves of heat assaulting his body turned ice-cold. Taloned fingers walked up his spine like tiny needles piercing his nervous system. His body convulsed. His hand slipped, dropping him closer to the burning pit below. His entire weight supported with one hand, the rocky edge dug deeper into his palm. Blood oozed from the cuts making his fingers slippery and wet.

Down he fell.

_SAM!_

His eyes flew open. He closed them tight when white light burned his retinas. "What…" His voice sounded scratchy. He coughed. "What…"

"Hold still, Pathfinder."

_Lexi? Where am I? What's happening?_

"It's all right, Scott. You have a fever."

 _PeeBee!_ Ryder's lungs breathed easier. _You're here._

"Open your eyes."

Ryder pried them open, hoping to see PeeBee's smiling face. But instead he saw the furrowing expression of Lexi. "How…"

Lexi pushed a finger against her puckered lips. "Shh. Try and relax."

"Fever? I'm cold." Ryder's voice sounded firmer to him. He spoke again. "Why am I cold?"

A hand touched his forehead, soothing and familiar. PeeBee. But the voice replying wasn't hers.

"We're using cold gel-packs to help get the fever down," said Lexi. "Your medigel interjector was damaged. Most likely by a krogan fist. They did quite a number on your armour while you were unconscious. It's quite the mess, but it saved _you_ from taking on the damage. Unfortunately, you now have too much medigel in your system. And mixed with the minigen, your body doesn't know how to react."

"It's basically going haywire," added PeeBee.

Great. _My favourite armour trashed._ Ryder rolled his eyes. "Is that all?"

"Sarcasm," replied Lexi. "Good. It means you're still with us."

 _Mostly_. Ryder thought back on the day's events, then realized he didn't much want to. He fast-forwarded through the cold coffee, getting blown up and stomped on by krogan. He grimaced when he remembered the long list of unanswered emails waiting for him. It reminded him SAM was gone. Another moment he'd rather forget.

But it did prompt him to remember they were heading to the Nexus. "PeeBee, did you get that report done for Tann?"

" _That's_ what you ask me?" PeeBee's lips pressed into a crooked line. "What about… How have you been? Thanks for sitting with me? I hope I didn't scare the living crap out of you, again? You really do need to stop almost dying."

 _You do care. But seriously, I really need to know what's going on._ "Sorry. Thanks." Ryder pulled a hand out from under a pile of gel-packs and reached for her. _At least I'm not restrained anymore._

She took his hand and her crooked frown turned into a smile. Ryder smiled back and raised his brows as he asked, "So, did you get it finished or not?"

PeeBee dropped his hand in a huff. "Yes. It's done."

Her cold reception toward his work related concerns went ignored. There was something else Ryder needed to know. Something important. The fever exhausted him, which fought against the cold packs keeping him awake. His mind hazed over as he tried to search for what it was he couldn't remember.

"Pathfinder?"

If he could sleep for a few minutes he could concentrate. He closed his eyes, took deep breaths. Lexi sent out an email awhile back about meditation practices. _What did they say again..?_

"Pathfinder?"

 _Lexi?_ Ryder shook his head, opened his eyes. "Huh? What?"

Lexi stood leaning over the bed staring at him. "You disappeared on us for a moment. I'd thought you'd fallen asleep."

"Then your face went all screwy," said PeeBee.

"Oh," replied Ryder. "I was trying to remember something."

PeeBee furrowed her brow. "Remember what?"

"Really?" asked Lexi. "He just said he can't…"

PeeBee pouted, crossed her arms over her chest. "I know what I just said." Ryder's heart skipped a beat. He loved that embarrassed look on her. Especially when she tried to cover it up by changing the topic. "When do we get to the Nexus anyways? Aren't we there yet?"

 _Nexus! Landing!_ "Gil's manifold. Has anyone told him I didn't get it yet?"

Lexi engaged her omni-tool, skimmed through several screens then turned it off. "Vetra did. Gil wasn't too happy about it, but Kallo took it worse. He said something about it going to be another rough landing."

Ryder chuckled. Which made his head hurt. _Damn fever. Damn minigen. Damn Reyes. Damn this whole day!_ "Just tell him not to break the ship when we land."

"I'll let him know," replied Lexi. "We're docking soon. In the meantime you rest."

"Sounds good." Ryder turned to PeeBee. "Stay with me? At least until I fall asleep? Something good has to happen today."

PeeBee sat on the bed next him, wrapped an arm around his head and lay down beside him. "Only if it's a direct order, Pathfinder."

"It's a direct order."

~MEA~

Ryder felt strong enough to walk when they arrived at the Nexus. An escort of Lexi, Vetra and PeeBee accompanied him through the ship. Each one fussing over his health. Each more annoying than the other. Are you sure you can walk? Let me get the door for you. Do you feel warm? How's the headache?

He couldn't wait to get to SAM node and have peace and quiet.

As he now stood in the loading bay he knew that wasn't happening soon. Gil and Kallo were putting out the last embers of a fire, which had engulfed the door. "Rough landing, huh?" he asked.

"I told you it would be," stated Kallo.

"And I told you not to break the ship," replied Ryder.

"It's Gil's fault."

"My fault? How's this my fault? I said I needed that manifold!"

Ryder blew out a breath. "Enough! It's my fault. I didn't get the manifold. Turn your anger on me. Not on each other. Blame me."

Gil's mouth twisted into a grimace. "Well, it's not that bad…"

Kallo looked at the floor. "You're very busy, Pathfinder…"

"Just get this fixed."

An hour passed, in which Lexi forced him to sit for the entire duration, before the bay door opened. Metal screeched, gears clanked. And it all echoed inside Ryder's tired head.

On the Nexus, the boarding party separated. Vetra made a beeline to security to discuss Charybdis Point with Kandros. PeeBee begrudgingly went to see Tann with her report. And Lexi followed alongside Ryder toward SAM node.

The fever proved still strong enough to slow his walk but not hot enough to keep him bedridden. So Ryder moved sluggishly through the corridors of the Nexus, and in the tram he sat silent. As did Lexi. She felt his forehead and took his pulse every few minutes. Ryder knew better than to fight her. Instead, he passed the time watching the lights in the tunnel streak past the windows until they made him dizzy.

Reconnecting with SAM didn't take long. A few electrodes, a few deep breaths and SAM was talking in his head once again. Ryder's day started to take a turn for the better.

"Good to have you back, SAM."

"It is good to be back, Pathfinder."

"Anything I missed while you were gone?"

"Vetra wishes to see you in Operations. She sounds terse. I believe you should hurry."

 _And we're back to shitty day_. "Thanks, SAM. Tell her I'm on my way."

The ride back to Operations was not so relaxed as the ride to SAM node. Several krogan stuffed themselves into the tram, loud and animated. Four drunk turians sprawled themselves on the back seats belting songs of military idealism the entire trip. And Ryder stood in the middle of it all pressed up against Lexi. Who kept remarking that his fever seemed to be getting worse.

Ryder suspected it wasn't the fever making his body hot. The krogan rubbing up against his back, the krogan jostling him from the left and the stinking smell of alien sweat were causing his blood pressure to rise. On top of that, Vetra needed his help.

When the tram stopped, Ryder forced his way through the crowd onto the platform. The moment he stepped into Operations, he heard Vetra's voice. Loud and obstinate. She and Kandros were in a heated discussion over in his office. Arms were flailing. Heads were shaking. Insults exchanged.

Ryder stepped into the mix with his arms crossed over his chest. "What's going on?"

The arguing turians stared at him. And they continued to stare until Ryder spoke again. "This is where one of you responds."

"You tell him," said Vetra.

"I'm not touching this with a ten foot pyjak," stated Kandros.

"Big baby," she replied. Her smile was placating when she turned to Ryder. "So about that little mission out at Charybdis Point…"

 _You're about to make this day worse, aren't you?_ Despite the heat rising in his face, his heart rate increasing, Ryder remained calm. "Go on."

"Um, they weren't Sloane's cronies. They were refugees."

Ryder's face remained placid. "You. Have. _Got_ , to be kidding me."

…to be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

6.

"No Drack. You can't hurt the human." Ryder pinched the bridged of his nose with one hand while he pressed the button on Kadara's lift that took them down to the lower level with the other. "For the tenth time, we're only going to talk to Reyes."

Drack grumbled. "Then why'd you bring me along?"

Vetra turned to the krogan. "Because you intimidate the shit out of most humans. Including Reyes."

"Huh. So can I at least break a few chairs?"

"Yes, Drack," replied Ryder. "You can break a few chairs."

When Drack walked through a crowd people tended to scatter. It was no different in Tartarus. Drunken patrons scampered left and right to avoid a trampling as he, Ryder, and Vetra crossed the upper bar.

At the door to Reyes's private lounge, Drack paused, rolled his neck. "Should we knock or…"

Ryder kicked the door open. Which sent the Charlatan on the other side scrambling to his feet. "Oh. Hey. Hi there, Pathfinder. How have you been?"

"How have I been?" Ryder clenched his jaw, took a deep breath. "I woke up this morning running cold after draining myself fighting kett yesterday. Drank cold coffee, blech. Had my biotics run haywire… my body beat to a pulp. Had my favourite armour broken in the process. Killed an innocent turian doing your dirty work. And lost two months pay to Umi for destroying her bar, which I broke while hopped up on minigen X3. I still haven't gotten the manifold. And on top of that I broke my ship! Should I go on? Cause that's only today. And it's not finished yet!"

Reyes backed up slowly. To which Ryder followed him step for step until the Charlatan's back hit a wall.

"So you heard about Charybdis Point?" asked Reyes in a meek voice. "Sorry 'bout that. But I swear, I didn't know anything about the minigen! You're not still _hopped_ _up_ on that, are you?"

Ryder leaned in close enough to smell the Charlatan's breath. "Wouldn't you like to know? Either way, you're coming with me." Ryder grabbed the Charlatan by the back of his neck and dragged him out of the room.

Behind him, Ryder heard Drack knock over a chair. "What?" grumbled the krogan. "You said I could."

In the nomad Ryder remained quiet while Reyes sat squished in the back between Drack and Vetra. Ryder didn't want to take any chances. Reyes was a slippery devil. He'd pop in and out of places without you knowing he was ever there. And with the shenanigans he'd pulled today- having Ryder dispose of the refugees so as not to taint his own name- Ryder wanted Reyes as uncomfortable as possible.

Charybdis Point had been a bane in Ryder's side since he'd first laid eyes on the place. Murder. Corruption. Foul play. And all too close to the Initiative's outpost for his liking. It was time something was done about this place.

"So where are we going?" asked Reyes.

"Shut up," snapped Ryder.

Reyes squirmed as he eyed his two bodyguards pressed up against him. "This could be considered kidnapping, you know? The Initiative wouldn't look too kindly on their _hero_ Pathfinder involved in something so low and despicable. It would break their altruistic hearts."

"Low and despicable?" Ryder glared at Reyes through the rear-view mirror. "You had me kill the leader of a refugee camp so you could have the land for yourself! Kandros told me everything so don't talk to me about dirty deeds!"

"Why you want that place anyway?" asked Drack.

"So I can spy on the Initiative," Reyes replied with a shrug. "There is an excellent vantage point from up there."

Vetra chuckled. "At least he's honest."

Reyes huffed. "I never lie."

Ryder's head spun. "You lied to me this morning when you said Crossfire was one of Sloane's cronies!"

"White lie," replied Reyes. "Crossfire is… ahem, _was_ … an exceptional sniper. And a member of the Outcasts. I may have suggested he was starting up the ole gang, but I…"

"You implied nothing!" Vetra's shoulders shook, her mandibles fluttered. "You explicitly stated Crossfire was trying to re-establish the Outcasts."

Reyes shrugged. "Okay, one little lie."

"Can I hurt the human now?" asked Drack.

Ryder pictured Drack's fist pounding the Charlatan's face into a bloody pulp. He smiled, then shook his head. "No Drack."

"But in my defense," quipped Reyes, as he leaned between the two front seats. "Crossfire was still a very bad man. Very bad man. He killed plenty of Initiative members. Not to mention many of my Collective agents when he was with the Outcasts."

Vetra slumped her shoulders. "He does have a valid point. Also, according to Kandros, Crossfire was dealing minigen X3."

"To raise money for the refugees so they could start new lives," added Ryder.

Reyes held up his hands in supplication. "See, you did a good thing today, Ryder. You removed a drug dealer."

Ryder gritted his teeth. "Shut up."

For the rest of the trip everyone remained quiet. When they arrived at Charybdis Point the suns lay low on Kadara's horizon. The pinkish and orange hues from that afternoon were more brilliant then before. Ryder marvelled at the watercolour masterpiece before letting Drack drag Reyes out of the backseat.

"What are we doing here?" asked Reyes. "Ah, you're giving me Charybdis Point? That is so thoughtful of you, Pathfinder."

Ryder circled the nomad, brushing shoulders with Reyes with extra purpose. From a back compartment he removed a crate and carried it back to the others and dropped it on the ground. It was time to end this day with a bang.

Vetra's gaze shifted from the two buildings to Ryder. "So really, why are we here?"

"Everyone seems so interested in this place," said Ryder. "Especially you, Reyes. And it's been nothing but trouble since it started. So I thought you should bare witness to this."

Drack grumbled, flexed his shoulders. "I still don't understand why I'm here."

Reyes looked in the crate. "Wait! No! You're not seriously…"

"Drack," Ryder said, tossing him a grenade from the crate. "Blow this shit up."

Drack smiled. "Heh. Heh. Heh."

~MEA~

The fireworks still burned like Armistice Day in Ryder's mind as he crossed the loading bay of the _Tempest._ It was one hell of an explosion. Ryder figured no one deserved an outpost that close to an Initiative colony. Furthermore, he knew Reyes wouldn't stop trying to acquire it. Blowing it up solved all problems. And it was fun watching bits of debris falling from the sky like tiny burning meteors. But there was just one thing left to do before he could end this horrible rotten day.

He approached Gil ready to spout words of apology. After all that happened today, he never managed to get Gil his manifold.

Gil turned from his station in engineering at Ryder's approach. "Hey there."

Ryder dropped his head, stared at the grated floor before meeting Gil's gaze. "Sorry, but I never got your manifold. It's been buggin' me all day. But with Reyes, the fever… minigen… I never got around…"

"No worries, mate." Gil patted him on the shoulder. "I picked one up myself when you went to deal with Reyes."

Ryder stared at him. "Oh. So, uh, we're good?"

"Always, Pathfinder."

Ryder left engineering flabbergasted. " _Got it myself_ ," he mused into the air. " _No worries mate_."

Forgoing a shower, which he assumed would run cold, Ryder headed for his cabin where he undressed and climbed into his bed. Every bruise he acquired that day throbbed. His head still hurt and his skin felt warm, but the sheets he crawled between were cool and soft. He fell asleep within moments to the quiet hum of the _Tempest's_ engines.

He woke the next morning stiff yet invigorated. "A new day," he said as he sat behind his computer. "SAM, what have you got for me?"

"There is a lot on your plate, Scott," replied the implant.

Ryder scanned through yesterday's unanswered emails to find many many more had arrived since. He hung his head. "And so it begins again."

End.


End file.
